


I know you will

by DixieGrayson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, A bit mean to Steve at times, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Army, Bittersweet Ending, Comic Book Science, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Steve Roger's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily, Swearing, Time Travel, Wartime, Whump, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieGrayson/pseuds/DixieGrayson
Summary: "Tony is dead, we get that it's hard, we really do, but Pete you…you have to keep living”His Dad is dead. His Pops left him and Peter is all alone. After Happy tells him to go and make amends with his last living relative, the spiderling decides it's worth a shot. He didn't expect to see an old man talking to his 'uncles' Bucky and Sam. He certainly didn't expect to see one this familiar, handing over the familiar shield. The child of a genius that he is, Peter pieces together what's happened and devises a plan to follow his last relative back to the 1940's. The only problem is that there's a war going on and with luck like Peters, it's no surprise when he ends up on the front line fighting alongside the 107th.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, I know I shouldn't be starting another fic but this just popped into my head. At the moment it's just an idea and a prologue so let me know if you would like to see more! P.E.T.E will be updated this week!
> 
> *EDITED*

_"We did it Dad, we won"_

“You doing alright kid?”

Happy always comes in with the best intentions, but some days I just want him to go away. “Kid?” I feel the bed dip beside me as he sits down, best intentions suck.

“Have you eaten anything today Pete?”

No, No I have not.

“Come on Peter, talk to me kid”.

God you sound like my dad … or how my dad used to sound anyway.

“You know, Steve is meeting Sam and Bucky at the park today. Said he still has stuff to do. Maybe you could tag along? I know your Pops misses you a lot.”

Yeah, misses me so much he left the minute he had to sign a piece of paper.

Stupid Bucky. Stupid Steve. Stupid Accords.

“Just think about it Peter, yeah? Me and Pepper, well…we’re worried about you. Tony is dead, we get that its hard, we really do, but Pete you…you have to keep living”

Just like that he’s gone. What’s he talking about - I am living! I went out on, what, Tuesday? That was like yesterday, right?

Why is my phone saying it’s Saturday. Surely, I’ve not been in bed that long.

Tapping my alarm clock I realise that yes, I have been in bed that long.

Maybe I should go out. I guess I could go see Pop, he’s the last family member I have I suppose. Well I don’t really have any family. I’m nothing more than a science experiment…a sticky science experiment. Pop made that clear in the custody battle.

Combine some super-soldier serum with a pinch of super-genius and what do you get - a fucking mess that’s what you get. Takes ‘test-tube baby’ to a whole other level.

Screw it I’m going to find Pop, it's better than sitting here waiting for another one of Happy's 'pep-talks'.


	2. The Lone Old Man on a Bench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey There, Thank you so much for the interest and love you have all shown this idea (and to my two absolutely lovely comments) I am so sorry this update took so long, I wasn't sure whether to continue or not, but I'm really enjoying it so why not have a bit of fun eh? I'm un-beta'd so i'm beyond sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> There may be a few paradox issues throughout this story but it's a bit hard to get around at times, but I will try my best. 
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy! xx

It all went by in a flash, It started by walking up to where I saw the familiar figures of my remaining family -Including one 'Professor Hulk' (and no, I will not dab). Now, Happy told me that Pops was meeting people - so I was expecting to see a selection of the remaining Avengers. What I wasn't expecting to see though was my remaining parent (the one that abandoned us only a few years before I'd like to add) stood there in all his star spangled glory, clearly ready to hop back in time again.

You know, at this point I was beginning to think this wasn't like a family picnic affair at all. Instead it seemed like a mission that I wasn't suppose to be in the loop about.

I suppose that's why I ducked behind a tree as he looked my way, that or I couldn't actually bring myself to talk to him - I'll never tell you, whoever you are, or myself. Admitting is hard, denial is easy.

The next chance I had to peak around the slim tree trunk, I noticed that he was gone. He was obviously returning the case of stones - Oh don't look so surprised, I am technically a genius you know, I can put 2 and 2 together - but even if he overshot the return a little bit, he would have been back by now. It would only be out by seconds and as said digits ticked by a tense silence overtook everyone. No-one so much as let out a breath - not until Bucky looked towards a lone old man on a bench before us.

He was a familiar man, despite his grey hair and he had an equally familiar shield resting next to him.

He abandoned me.

Again.

He left me so that he could go and live his perfect life, while I the weary fucking traveler must take the slow passage of time alone, without both of the people I loved the most?

_Selfish Prick._

I decided then and there that two could play at that game. What made the past so fucking perfect that I just stopped mattering? Well maybe I would just go and see for myself. 

If I do this and play my cards right, I could be back at the table in time for cheeseburgers with Happy - with my Pops sat next to me (where I can keep an eye on him, that's twice now that he's gone). Then he could take me back to school so I can see Ned. Apparently he has this new theory about Palpatine that he couldn't tell me over the phone cause it's way to long and he wants to 'See the enlightenment on my uneducated face in real life'. Then maybe Pops could pick me up and we could go for coffee at that little artsy place we used to go.

Then maybe, just maybe, it will all begin to feel a little bit more normal.

* * *

The plan at first seemed simple: wear a sci-fi suit, pinch me some Pym, grab some coordinates and badda Bing badda boom I'm Marty McFly.

I'd like to emphasise that phrase 'at first' here, because 2 weeks on I was no closer to hopping back in time and Happy was definitely starting to suspect something

Although, surprisingly the whole time travel thing itself wasn't the issue. I found some of Dads ( _Fuck, I miss you)_ notes, managed to decipher his hand writing and then watched video footage of every attempt that had been made to see what I needed to do better when piecing it together myself - kudos to Uncle Bruce for being so optimistic when Scott came back as a baby by the way - So no, the time travel bit itself was not the issue.

Especially not crawling in to grab all the kit and accessing the rooms I needed, it's almost like security isn't as good when they don't have a certain someone here. I even managed to fit into the suit my Dad wore (before you ask, no it wasn't that big and yes it was totally creepy).

No, instead the issue came from such a small point it was laughable.

I have no idea when he went. I still don't actually.

I went through every file, every piece of information I could but I still had no idea.

I needed to call in the big guns.

_"I still don't really understand how you're going to do this. Like even if you get to the past, bring him here and sit and play happy families aren't you gonna create like a ton of paradoxes?_ "

"Honestly Ned I swear I'll explain it all when I get back, it's like super cool. Shame I only have enough for one trip, it would of been awesome to hit the 40's and see a young Aunt Peggy"

The penny drops.

"That son of a bitch"

" _You don't think he would do you? Like I thought he was like madly in love with your Dad. Like they were the kings of PDA man."_

"I'm not so sure man, I mean look at the accords. He must have gone back to just after the crash, that's the most logical point."

" _Again Peter, Paradoxes man."_

"Ned, I swear to God you can read the whole journal in school on Monday, it explains everything"

_"Sure, so are you gonna just intercept him at the crash?"_

"Bit cold, but I can head to London, I know where a few of the old bases are around there from Pop's old war stories, I can ask around. Can you get into the system and type in the coordinates and time from your laptop?"  


" _Is Rey a true Skywalker?"_

_"_ So is that a no then?"  


" _We are having a stern conversation about this when I see you next I swear. I'm your guy in the chair the answers totally a yes dude"._

__________

And that is how I ended up here. Ready to go back in time with just one simple motion.

But I'll be back in time for burgers. Simple Mission, in and out.

" _You Good Peter?"_

God this is scarier that I thought it would be.

"Yep it's just a bit uh further than I've ever been from home you know?"

I just hope Ned got it right. This was not an easy system to figure out.

" _OK man I'm initiating now."_

You can do this. Come on Spider-Man!

_"Good Luck Dude"._

"See you on the other side buddy"


	3. The rise of Benjamin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so super sorry about the incredibly long wait, I'm currently doing my thesis and I just couldn't get the will power to write for fun anymore. Thank you all so much for your lovely comments, bookmarks, kudos and everything in between. I hope this chapter is worth the wait, I only have a month of thesis left so I will do my absolute best to update as frequently as I can, then it's back to regular updates on this and P.E.T.E! Thank you all for sticking with me - you're the best XX

My first coherent thought is that it's cold. Really cold.

It wasn't in the compound.

With a start I open my eyes to take in my surroundings. There's thick mud caked under my shoes, a drizzle of rain hitting my face and wall to wall trees surrounding me.

Wait.

Trees?

Shit my co-ordinates must have been off. I could be anywhere...or any when.

Suddenly the impact of my mistake weighs down on me. I traveled back to get to my family but I had a family at home, Happy, Pepper, Uncle Rhodey. God even Bucky...now I may be lost. With no-one.

Back home I even had my Aunt May and, at one point, my Uncle Ben. His brother, Richard, was one of the scientists who put me together when my parents approached him about wanting a kid. He was an old college friend of my Dads and so was his wife - Mary - in the end she even offered to be a surrogate. My parents were great friends with them, y'know, like double dates and everything, eventually they made friends with May and Ben...my middle name was even taken from him, he and Pops got on like a house on fire. It's insane to think all that time, through all of them shared memories and moments they had, Richard knew what he had done. That he'd had played around with my genetics a little more than was ethical and he just didn't tell anyone. I don't think he ever intended to let anyone know...but then there was the plane crash. They found his notes.

For those of you who are curious - my Dad turned a fascinating shade of red when he found out.

Anyway, his brother - my Uncle - kept in contact with my parents, said I was all he had left of them. I was 6 at the time and suddenly I was the apple of Bens eye. With what little money he had he spoilt me rotten...I was never grateful enough.

I could have saved him, y'know. I knew I had abilities and I didn't fucking use them. Too angry and riled up over a stupid argument. I never even got to say goodbye. It was my fault - When you can do the things that I can, but you don’t, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you.

And I will never forgive myself for that.

"STATE YOUR NAME"

Jesus H fuck. I turn around as quickly as I can. How the hell did someone get the drop on me. Where was my Peter ting- nope Spidey-sense, we're sticking with Spidey-sense.

"I SAID STATE YOUR NAME"

Holy shit I'm like surrounded by a group of soldiers, soldiers....in the old war uniforms from my history books.

Oh my god I actually made it. Maybe a little off course but unless there's a weird ass group of reenactors in this dirty forest...

"YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS. STATE YOUR NAME"

Oh god I should really start talking. I can't use my real name, if I'm off course in location there's a chance I am in time too and I don't wanna bump into captain dad himself...oh god what if they ask my regiment. I'm going to have to prove I'm not a fucking spy.

"10!"

Oh my god they have guns aimed at me. Think Peter think, what did Pops always say about him and Bucky in the war.

"9!"

That's it!

"BENJAMIN BARNES SIR! 107TH INFANTRY REGIMENT SIR!"

Heh, Captain America eat your heart out.

I watch as their guns lower. I must have said something right.

"107th? That's us...and I only know one Barnes here. Hey Jimmy can you come take a look at this"

Jimmy Barnes? Oh shit.

"This kid in the funny outfit...he says he's one of ours. You know a Benjamin Barnes?"

There he stands, James Buchanan Barnes in all of his pre-soviet glory, looking me up and down like he's judging whether or not I'm worth any trouble while I stare back in my finest red and white time-travel suit.

"What's with the funny outfit kid?"  


Okay, not what I was expecting but I can roll with that.

"Uh, I-I've just caught up sir, I had to stay behind to put it on. It's bullet proof apparently, given to me by Miss Carter. She says it's s-something a Mr Stark wants me to try sir"

Fucking nailed that one. Didn't even spit on the floor thinking about Howard.

Bucky looks at me again, as if he's trying to decide what to do with me...or whether to believe me. I feel the other troops get tense. I half expect him to give the orders to shoot but instead he lets out a short snort.

"Yeah, that looks like something Howard would design. Look, we're about to head into a small Hamlet, Azzano or some shit and you are going to stick out like a sore thumb, and we are already drawing way too much attention -"

He looks around at the others.

"Anyone got any spare kit pint-sized can have, higher-ups decided he needed to look like a walking beacon"

Just like that I was accepted into their midst, with bits of uniform and chuckles thrown my way as we began to march on. It's no wonder they got captured back in the day. Like honestly if they were that quick to let me in its a wonder they didn't get caught sooner. Pops talked about freeing them from capture this one time, he always got sad about the ones he couldn't save...I wonder if that's why the troops so small. God I really should listen more. Histories just not my bag, like i'm more on the Chemistry side of life, y'know.

Speaking of school, this guy who looks scarily like Principal Morita starts up talking to me as we walk into the tiny town a couple of miles later.

"So you faked your forms huh?"

I never did any and I'm not too sure what he's on about, so I just let out a rather intelligent-

"Huh?"

Son of America's hero and a renowned super-genius and that's what I say. Go figure.

This tall guy - with a frankly awesome mustache - chuckles from my other side.

"C'mon kid, there's no way you're 18."  


I'm not. How do I explain this away, blessed with good genes perhaps? It's partly true I suppose.

Before I can answer though Sergeant Barnes holds up his hand in a silent order to be quiet and stand still.

The small town center surrounds us, tiny shops, houses and a church stand silently. Too silently.

That's when I notice it, the tingle. Somethings wrong.

The world stands till around us, the air thrumming.

We wait for something, anything to happen. That's when I see it, the flash of a uniform behind a pillar, slowly moving my head I spot the barrel of a sniper gun pointing out over the church roof. I have no time to react as Bucky shouts to us.

"TAKE COVER!"

We never stood a chance.


End file.
